Optical networks may transfer data over light waves. For example, a particular light wave may be generated at a transmitter and forwarded over an optical network to a receiver. Using an optical protocol, various light waves may be multiplexed using different frequency channels for transmission through the same transmission medium to various receivers. At the receivers, the light waves may be decoded into electrical signals.